Boston, Massachusetts, USA
Boston is the capitol and largest city of Massachusetts, located on the Charles River in the mid-eastern area of the state. It is the largest city in New England and one of the oldest cities in the United States, established in 1630 by English Puritan settlers. The city is home to many world-renowned universities and libraries, and a is a leading site for education and medicine. People Born in Boston Abigail Adams Babe Paley Benjamin Franklin Edgar Allen Poe Samuel Cooper (minister) Back Bay skyline.jpg Acorn Street in Boston.jpg 1280-boston-ma-smart-city.jpg Bay Village in Boston.JPG boston.jpg Boston park.jpg boston-back-bay-facades_tcm7-15591.jpg Boston-North-Station21.jpg city lights in Boston.jpg Newbury Street in Boston.JPG Panoramic_Boston.jpg beaconHillAcornStreet.jpg Boston in People's Lives Albert Gallatin: When I left Switzerland to come to America in 1780, I first lived here, but I found the city dull. Arnold Bennett: I visited this city in 1911, and was recieved with more acclaim that any touring English writer since Charles Dickens. I preferred this city, where doctors told me that they actually prescribed my books to patients, over New York. Charles Hector d'Estaing: I visited here during the Revolutionary War, which I was helping the Americans fight as a French admiral. I was a respectful attendee of the sermons of Samuel Cooper while staying here. Henry James: My parents and siblings and I moved here in 1864, when I was 21 years old. My family had decided to move here because my elder brother William had been accepted to Harvard Medical School. My parents were immensely proud, but wondered when I would follow in my brother's footsteps and begin to make something of myself. I moved away briefly in 1862 to attend Harvard's Law School, though I did not end up attending for very long. I moved back here around 1864, now determined to become a writer. I published my first book, and began writing for various newspapers. I left for a long voyage to Europe in 1869. Jedidiah Morse: I moved here from New Haven in 1786, at the age of 25, to become minister at the First Parish Church here. My living place, and the church, were located in the neighborhood of Charlestown within this city, across from the Boston Harbor. While here, I greatly influenced religious politics, helped to found Andover Theological Seminary, founded new Boston churches and visited many others, established a religious magazine, and wrote about various matters. In 1789, I married a young lady named Elizabeth. Though we had eleven children together, only three of our sons survived past infanthood. Though I was considered a leading religious figure during my prime years here, I often was the subject of much controversy, and was known for being inflexible and closeminded in my beliefs. I moved back to New Haven with my family in 1820, now 59 years old. John Graves Simcoe: I was camped here as a soldier in the British Military during the Siege of Boston in 1775. I would say that it was here that I was promoted to a captain, but in actuality I bought a captaincy. After the siege, in 1777, I began organizing a Loyalist campaign to free the black slaves in this city, but the endeavor was never fully realized due to my busy army life. Liam Neeson: I traveled here in 1987 to film scenes of the movie The Good Mother. Milo Ventimiglia: I stayed here for a time in 2004, to film 4 episodes for the TV show Boston Public. Olivia Culpo: I was often here through high school, as I got a spot playing the cello for the Boston Youth Symphony, around 2008 - 2010. At the age of 18, in 2010, I got into the prestigious Boston University, which I attended from 2010 - 2012. I was an excellent student, and made the Dean's List both years at the university. However, after winning the Miss Universe pageant, I announced that I did not plan to return, though the school would always be a significant part of my past. Rudyard Kipling: I traveled here in 1889, during a world tour of sorts through North America. I met and befriended Charles Eliot Norton here. I found Bostonians to be quite opinionated and knowledgeable, and later wrote "I have learned enough never to argue with a Bostonian." One of the primary reasons for my visit was that I was hoping to meet up with Mark Twain, my literary idol. Samuel Cooper (minister): I was born here in 1725, and lived here for nearly my entire life. I inherited the position of minister of the eminent Brattle Street Church from my father, and became an influential clergyman who enjoyed much respect and admiration in Bostonian society. I died here in 1783. Samuel Morse: I was born here in the Charlestown neighborhood in 1729, the son of Jedidiah Morse, a well known Boston minister. I was raised strictly Calvinist and Puritan, and was made to rigidly abide by Sabbath laws and other theology. My father took my education very seriously, and considered morals and prayer to be of the utmost importance. Sienna Miller: I traveled here to film scenes of the movie Mississippi Grind in 2014. Taylor Lautner: I traveled here to film scenes of the movie ''Grown Ups 2 ''in 2012. Category:Places Category:United States Category:North America